


This Love Is Alive...Back From The Dead

by ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Jake Doe - Freeform, Memory Loss Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly/pseuds/ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Morgan still loves her husband even though he's been dead for more than two years. Will she be able to let him go in order to fall in love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

This love is good, this love is bad  
This Love Is Alive...Back From The Dead  
These hands had to let it go free  
And this love came back to me

-Taylor Swift "This Love"

PROLOGUE

“Jason!”

He continued walking, but his steps faltered.

 _It couldn’t be…_  
_He couldn’t be._

“JASONNNNNN!” 

Her anguished scream pierced the darkness…echoing into the night.

He stopped walking.

His chest rose and fell as he took a breath.

The only sound he heard was his heartbeat beating rapidly in his chest and blood rushing to his ears as he stood with his back to her.

 _How?_  
_How could it be true?_

“JASONNNNNN!”

Slowly he turned towards her…  
Ready to deny it all…to tell her she was wrong.

But instead he saw her standing there…her hands clutching her stomach…tears running down her face…her white dress...

_Her white dress..._

“Run to me…” he whispered.  
“Just run to me!”

And suddenly it was all there...  
Flashing before his eyes.

Every kiss…every touch…every moment…every memory.

All the hurt.

All the love…  
All the love he had for her.

 _It’s true…all of it...I am Jason Morgan._

“Sam!” 

Her name was ripped from his throat...  
He took a step toward her.

And then he ran…he ran as fast as he could towards her...  
Desperate to reach her…desperate to hold her.

“SAMMMMMM!”

She ran too...their hands reaching for each other.

And just as their hands touched…their fingers intertwining...

The shot rang out...  
Piercing the darkness...echoing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

*Seven Months Earlier*

Sam Morgan stood frozen at the waters edge, the water like glass...a reflection of her tear stained face staring back at her.

She wishes she could shatter it...

Her reflection...her memories...her pain.

She almost wishes she never knew...that she was never told the truth.

_Alive Alive Alive..._

Echos in her head repeatedly.

His voice taunts her...

_"Sam, You knew I was alive...You could still feel me...How could you stop looking for me?"_

_Alive Alive Alive..._

His voice betrays her...

_"You could have saved me...Why didn't you save me?...Did you stop loving me?"_

_Alive Alive Alive..._

His voice denies her...

_"I will never forgive you...Was it so easy to forget me?...Was it so easy to forget we wanted forever?"_

_Alive Alive Alive..._

The voice inside her head turns into her own voice.

 _"STOP IT!"_ it screams.

_Alive Alive Alive..._

_"Jason, Please...I didn't know you needed me...I didn't know..."_ it pleads.

_Alive Alive Alive..._

She places her hands over her ears...trying to stop the voices.

A silent scream is ready to burst out of her lungs and out into the air...she can feel it...and she can't stop it.

Her mouth opens...the scream is ripped out of her throat.

"Aaaaaaaa..."

All at once an arm encircles her waist from behind...

Wrapping around her...pulling her back against his chest...as his other arm reaches up to grasp her hand...pulling it away from her ear as their fingers intertwine and come to rest over her heart.

She can feel his cheek pressed against the side of her head...his breathe whispers into her ear...

"Shhhhh...Sam...its okay..."

Recognizing his voice her scream turns into a sob...

Her body starts to shake and slowly begins to collapse towards the ground.

As she falls he lowers to the ground with her...holding her tightly in his arms.

As the sobs consume her...he just holds her...his arms like a barrier...blocking out the voices.

He softly rocks her...whispering against her ear...

"I got you, Sam...I got you..." 

She doesn't know how long they stay like that...with him locked around her, but after some time she can feel the remaining sobs leaving her body.

Finally, she speaks...

"He was alive..." she whispers.

"What?...Who was alive?" he whispers back.

"Jason..."

"Jason?"

"Yes...he was alive...and I..." her voice hiccups.

"He was alive...When?...Sam, I'm confused...What do you mean?"

"Jason was alive...after we had all thought he had died...he lived that night..."

"What are you talking about?...Who told you this?"

"Patrick...He hid it from me!..from all of us...JASON LIVED!...I knew it...I KNEW IT! Everyone told me to let him go!...but I couldn't...I could still feel him!...and now he's gone...truly gone!...and I can't ever get him back!...If I had just tried harder...If I hadn't let them convince me...If I..."

For a small moment he was left speechless...but then he whispered, "Sam, How could you have known?...What could you have done?...How would you..."

She continued talking as if he hadn't spoken, "If I had just continued to look for him...I would have found him...I could have saved him!...I could have..."

"Sam, I don't think there was anything you could have done...it was probably already too late..."

Again she interrupted him, "I didn't get to say GOODBYE!...I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him...How much I continue to LOVE him!"

"Sam..."

"No...How am I supposed to live with this?"

She angrily pulled herself out of his embrace. 

Breathing harshly she looked into his blue eyes...pleading with him to understand.

"Huh? Tell me!...How am I supposed to live with this, Jake?..."


End file.
